The present invention relates to a semiconductor device. In general, a semiconductor device may be manufactured through several procedures performed in a sequence, including a fabrication process, an electrical die sorting (EDS) process, an assembly process and a test process. Among others, the EDS typically includes a pre-laser test in which semiconductor chips are inspected, a repair process in which defective semiconductor chip confirmed in the pre-laser test are replaced with redundancy semiconductor chips, and a post-laser test in which the replaced normal semiconductor chips are inspected.
The repair process is a process of switching a path of an electrical signal by cutting a fuse. In the repair process, a defective cell that does not operate normally is replaced with a redundant cell or a defective circuit is replaced with a normal circuit. The repair process is often comprised of cutting a fuse connected to a defective cell and replacing the defective cell with a redundant normal cell.